


Break Away

by Avagina



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Street Racing, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avagina/pseuds/Avagina
Summary: Jisung had never felt more alive.





	Break Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~  
> I decided to write a quick one-shot while I'm in a bit of a muck for my main fanfic ;-; writer's block has its ways sigh. But i do hope you enjoy this short lil story thingo!

Bound in a plastic cover, peeling and cracked with age, the thick textbook smells faintly of pipe tobacco and dust. The pages within are faded yellow, the edges curved at the lip. Its contents is exposed, the faint light of a study lamp illuminates the pages, casting a slight glare to the reader.

The room is still, aisles upon aisles of books create a maze within the compact university library, though there still manages to be books stacked against the dark wood, no room for them to occupy the loaded shelves. A loud huff can be heard echoing throughout the space, followed by the snap of a closing book. It makes an exhausted sound, like a padded door shutting, by itself, at a distance; a puff of air.

Jisung, a noble university student, following his passion for music, yet ends up vigorously studying from a music theory book in the confines of his campus’s 24 hour library quite late at night. Or is it morning? He hasn’t dared to check. He is only in his first year and has planned to study the ever living fuck out of every course he signed up to do. Which could honestly be a win or lose situation (the odds are specifically _not_ in his favour). But at his tender age, he knows sleep is important, and that’s exactly why he plans on getting at least 4 hours of shut-eye each night. So he packs up his large textbook into his messenger bag and makes his way through the many shelves of interesting and captivating books, pushing himself to get towards the exit without stopping along the way.

It’s a cold night (morning maybe... whatever) and his nose instantly reddens at its exposure to the swift wind. He checks his watch, 2:14am… ok maybe it is morning – and sighs into the collar of his jumper, revelling in the little warmth he can conceal. _Shit_ he thinks to himself, _the buses only come once an hour at this time of night, am I going to have to walk home?_ Questioning his motives, he settles for walking home; it may be cold as fuck but at least he is getting his blood pumping more so than just freezing away on the bus stop bench. He jumps once, twice, three times, preparing himself for the long walk to come. The cold licks feverously at his face and creeps under his clothes, spreading across his skin like the lacy tide on a frigid winter beach. With purple lips tinged with blue and gently chattering teeth he wraps his hoodie around him tighter, and begins to walk.

 

He makes it to a pedestrian crossing all but 50 metres away from his unit block before things start getting increasingly chaotic. For one, he has his earphones in, drowning out any noise around him. Secondly, this means he can’t hear the speeding set of cars racing towards him. In a seemingly slow-motioned pace, four sets of cars accelerate past the tired boy just as he was about to walk across the road. His eyes widen in shock, not registering the sudden flash of lights flying past him. It takes all his energy not to pass out from the blow of wind that smothers his face with a cold breeze, doubling over to rest his hands on his knees. _I could have died_ Jisung thinks to himself, fully aware of the worst possible situation that could have happened.

His ears are ringing from excitement, and he doesn’t register the slowing of a car all but a few hundred metres away from him.

“Hey! Hey! Are you okay? You’re not hurt are you?” A tentative voice calls out, muffled by heavy footsteps and Jisung’s racing mind. The voice gets closer, and soon enough, another boy, possibly a few years older, looms over him with a worried expression etched onto his face. “Hey it’s okay, just brea-“ The hesitant voice speaks, wavering as their hand rests on Jisung’s shoulder.

“No! Back off, you nearly _killed_ me! I’m not gonna fucking breathe until you tell me why I almost got run over!” Jisung snaps, harshly throwing the man’s hand off his shoulder, fury soaking into every vessel in his body. He stares back at the stunned male, noticing a few more figures running towards them, the blood immediately starting to drain from his face. _I have to go, what if they try to hurt me?_ His mind had been made up, the voice in his head screaming at him to run away, go, GO! Off he goes, running down the street as fast as he can, so close to his apartment block but so far at the same time. The ringing in his ears has yet to let up and his heart has yet to cease beating as fast as a cheetah chasing its prey. However, loud, fast footsteps sound behind him, he hastily throws a glance over his shoulder, his eyes widening at the figure chasing after him, but he continues to run straight forward. _Goddamnit, if I go to my unit now, they’ll just follow me inside._ The air continues to thicken around him as he races past the entrance to the apartment complex, not baring to glance its way in hopes that the chaser can’t read his thoughts.

The bag slung over his shoulder is weighing him down, every step he takes becomes more sluggish, and before he knows it, his arm is being pulled backwards, his body immediately colliding with the chaser’s. _Oh god this is where I end._ He braces himself for any outcome: he might get punched, thrown in a bag, stabbed, you name it, he thought of it. However, he didn’t even think of the possibility that the person whom nearly ran him over, and ultimately chased him down a street would be holding his face between their hands, staring at him with an intimidating intent, eyes boring holes into his very soul. “Don’t run away, I’m not going to hurt you, I just need to make sure you’re okay.” The man said calmly, in a soft, hushed tone, flowing through Jisung’s very senses, relaxing him in an instant.

“You nearly ran me over.” He stated a-matter-of-factly, trying to pull away from the strangers touch, but to no avail, their grip had moved from his face to his shoulders, keeping him well and truly situated in front of them. “I could call the police ya know.” Jisung tried, and failed to intimidate the other. His voice was failing him, the previous shock and fear had just about sucked the soul straight out of his body.

“Huh, well I’m obviously not going to let you- Holy shit.” Red and blue lights splashed against the stranger’s face, illuminating their features well enough for Jisung to get a somewhat better look. _He’s quite young for someone who speeds down roads in the middle of the night_. Suddenly, a hand was grabbing his, pulling him into a sprint back towards the pedestrian crossing Jisung had gotten so far away from.

“Hey! What the fuck let me go!” The boy shouted, but the grip on his hand only tightened.

“I can’t anymore! The police are chasing us, you gotta come with me now.” The stranger shouted back, quickening his pace. They reached the crossing, turning right, heading towards a flashy red car parked neatly in the gutter. “Chris, Felix, Changbin! Get going, the cops showed up. Meet me back at the garage!” The young man yelled between breaths, swiftly unlocking the car from afar and pushing Jisung towards the passenger’s seat.

“Oh no no no, I am _not_ getting into a car with a stranger; that goes against my morals and my parents.” Jisung stalled as Minho raced around to the other side, already seated in the car, beginning to start the ignition.

“Get into the fucking car or we’ll both be arrested.” The male retorted back, obviously in a hurry.

“I told you before I am not – Hey! That’s my bag what are you doing!” Amidst Jisung’s dismay, the driver snatched his bag, throwing it into the back seat before staring back at him, their eyes glazed with anger. “Fuck okay, okay, hold your fucking horses I’m getting in.” Before Jisung could even close the door, the car came to life, reversing immediately, causing the perplexed boy to fall back in his seat, his hands scrambling to shut the door. “Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck.” He kept repeating like a mantra, as if it were a prayer to help him in his situation. He may have slapped himself once or twice to see if this were a dream or not, but there he stayed, latching onto the seat with all his strength as the car weaved in and out of alleyways, inevitably losing the police in its trail. When it seemed as though they were out of danger, the driver slowed the car down to a more reasonable pace, causing Jisung to open his eyes (he didn’t even realise they were closed).

“You alright there?” The stranger asked, glancing over at Jisung, whom probably looked like a squirrel that had gotten stuck in a lawnmower.

“Oh yeah, just peachy, I love it when I get kidnapped and then forcibly inserted into a car chase.” Jisung replied sarcastically, even though what he said was more or less the truth. The other just laughed at his misery, a heavenly chuckled filling the space within the car, suddenly, Jisung realised his ears weren’t ringing anymore.

After a few more moments of silence and slowing breaths, the stranger spoke up, “My name is Minho by the way, Lee Minho, and I’m really sorry I had to get you into this mess.” Suddenly the stranger had a name, a cute one at that, and maybe Jisung liked the way Minho spoke, just a little bit. “I promise with all my heart that I will take you back home when it’s safe.” He finished, turning in his seat to look directly at Jisung as they reached a red light.

“Oh yeah, you know it’s no problem, I’ll just live life on the edge for a little while.” Jisung said before facing Minho as well, which was probably a good thing, because he didn’t expect the street lights to illuminate the other’s face the way it does so now. A pretty face, soft, yet chiselled in its own way, round glasses perched on their button-like nose with a small mole prominent against their slightly tanned skin. Kinda beautiful is you ask me. Lost in a trance, Jisung didn’t notice the way Minho looked at him as if he was seated next to a god.

Clouded with adrenaline and built up with sudden attraction and impulse, Minho quickly leaned over a planted a kiss to the side of Jisung’s mouth, delicate but firm. Sirens could be heard in the distance, gradually getting closer, but the two continued to stare at each other before Jisung pulled Minho by the neck of his shirt, drawing him quickly into a full kiss, their eyes closing at the contact.

Five seconds passed before they let go of each other, the tires of the police cars could be heard skidding loudly behind them. Minho revved his car, a grinned plastered over his face as he looked once again at the boy in the passenger seat. Jisung grinned back, a faint blush on his cheeks from their moment a few seconds ago. He looked over his shoulder, watching the police cars one-by-one turn the last corner before reaching the pair. Adrenaline built up inside him, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. He felt alive, and in this moment, he could feel true euphoria.

“Drive.”


End file.
